


us, all over again.

by sunshinezorel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers is Supergirl through Memories, Lena Luthor-centric, POV Lena Luthor, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinezorel/pseuds/sunshinezorel
Summary: “If reincarnation is real, if I were to die and to be reborn. I would find you again. One day, I will find you again," she said calmly, like she was giving Kara a reassurance. A smile was formed.orReincarnation is real. However, when Lena dies, when she reincarnates, instead of beginning  a new life, she gets to re-do her life.ormy takes on "I wish I had met you sooner so I could love you longer"
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	us, all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys!  
> This is the first supercorp fanfic I have ever written and I hope you like it.  
> English is also not my native language, so I apologize for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :)

_“If I die today…” Lena rested her head on top of Kara's lap as she looked up to a sun-burnt face on top of her, blocking the view of the orange sky. Her hand grabbed Kara's arm tight, not wanting to let go._

_“No. You are not going to die on me. I am not going to let that happen.” Kara shook her head, one of her hands were on top of Lena's bleeding stomach and every part of her body was trembling. She looked around wishing someone would come to rescue. Lena's hand rested on top of Kara's hand and Lena caressed it._

_“I am not going to die, but even if I do…”_

_“Don’t finish the sentence. I don’t want to hear anything about that. I am not losing you.” Tears started to roll down her eyes, and her cheeks. Her lips trembled and she looked at the love of her life laying in her lap with horror._

_“Kara, I need you to listen to me…”_

_“Don’t leave me,” Kara said hopelessly and she sounded like she was pleading. But no one was there. No one was there to help them. No matter how much she wanted to fix the situation, she knew what happened next would be inevitable._

_“If reincarnation is real, if I were to die and to be reborn. I would find you again. One day, I will find you again," she said calmly, like she was giving Kara a reassurance. A smile was formed._

_“This isn’t fair. Our story was too short.” Kara's face moved closer to Lena's and she let their forehead touched. The tears from Kara's eyes fell down, stroking through Lena's cheek. Along with her final breath, Lena's trembling hand wiped the tears away from Kara's eyes._

_“But, it is the most beautiful one, my love.”_

* * *

**Lena Luthor was sure that her life was nothing but a huge déjà vu.**

She kept having fragmences of events that were not supposed to happen yet playing in her head. That fragmences were always connecting to one another that she started to think they might not be just a dream. Maybe they are memories. That thought made her think that maybe she had live that life before. But it sounded way too insane even for herself, so she did not say a word to anyone.

Some of the memories were like a flash, but some of them were shown in detail. She might not know what her mother was about to cook for the evening, but she would know when her father would come home. She knew how to ride a bike instantly after her father bought her one and she could do math equations no children around her age in that area could. She kept dreaming herself from various ages. She kept dreaming the people she befriended and how the friendship turned out.

It all started when she began to regain consciousness, when she was four.

Despite having a constant dream of living under a palace-like mansion, Lena had to convince herself that she was an ordinary little girl living in a small cottage in a large beach. She helped her mom cook, sell bracelets to tourists, collect coconuts, and walked down the shore every sunset. Every night before bed, she slept on her mother's embrace and said an 'I love you', even though she was quite skeptical because the mother she had in her dream looked nothing like the woman who gave her a good night kiss then. 

Her father was barely around. He said he had work in the city and it kept him busy. Lena was not the one to judge because somehow she believed that he loved her. Whenever he was back to their tiny cottage, her father bought her something she craved to possess. Her father told her that she was his only child, which made her precious. For some reason, Lena did not believe that for she had been dreaming of playing with a curly-haired boy a little older than she was, that she kept calling 'brother'.

After a while, she started to dream about her mother. A nightmare that kept playing in her sleep every night. She saw her mother standing on the board where ships started to sail and then she saw a huge wave stroke the land and carried her mom away. She saw herself running to her mom but held back because she was afraid of the ocean. She saw herself standing still, not wanting to go, even when her father and the police tried to drag her away.

"Can I come with you?" Lena innocently asked when her mom told her that she was going for an afternoon walk on the bay. Her mother agreed and they locked their cottage and walked together near the water.

"Why do you suddenly want to go for an evening walk? Your favourite cartoon is not on TV tonight?" Her mom held her hands tight and then they stopped at the bay. The exact bay Lena saw in her dreams.

Lena shook her head. "It is not that. I just want to protect you. From the water."

"What will the water do to me, munchkin?" The smile from her mother's face was sincere, even more beautiful than the sunset ahead of them.

"Bad things."

"Well, I am happy to know that you will protect me."

"You are my favourite mother." Lena blatantly uttered as a face of the other 'mother' flashed in her mind.

"I love you, Lena."

Suddenly the sun was no longer to be seen and the sky went darker. Lena took a deep breath to reveal a relief. Suddenly the board under her was shaking and she heard a loud sound of the waves getting closer and closer. She froze in place and her mother asked her to run as fast as she could. They both tried to but the wave ran faster than they did. Lena could feel a huge wave crushing her body and she tried her best not to let go of her mother's hand.

The next thing she knew, she was on a hospital, with a small teddy bear on her embrace. She saw her father sitting on the couch near her bed. He looked like he was crying.

Her father saw that she had woken up and he stood to walk toward her. He moved Lena's hair to the side. "I am sorry, Lena. They could not save your mother."

Lena shed a single drop of tear. Only a single drop and no words out of her mouth.

* * *

"Do you play chess?" Lena's was shocked by a voice as soon as she entered the living room of the mansion she currently lived in. She was just home from school still with a backpack in her back. But there he was, the curly-haired boy she kept seeing in her dream, sitting on the couch while eyeing the chessboard that had not been opened yet.

"I never try before." Lena froze in place and looked at both the boy and the board interchangebly.

It had been a year since the incident with her mom. A year since she tried to remind herself that she was not crazy that she knew she must have had another mother and a brother that her father kept secret. It had been a year since her new mother gave her a death stare every time she entered the room but she did not feel surprised or nervous. It had been a year since she had a vision that kept coming true one by one.

"Sit across me. I will teach you." The boy straightened his back and reached the board. He kneeled and sat on the floor as his eyes flinched once like he was commanding Lena to get going. Lena obeyed to sit in front of the boy and put her bag on the floor near her legs. She eyed the boy opening the board and handed her all of the silver pieces while he took all the bronze ones.

She did not know the name of the pieces nor if the pieces had names, but she had an idea of how this game must have gone.

"And now?"

"Now, we put the pieces on top of the board." The boy started putting pieces by pieces on top of the board starting from the pawns. Lena did the same. She put the pawns on the second row and put the other pieces in a correct order without looking at the boy's side of the board. The boy's voice startled her. "How do you know where they are placed correctly?"

"I was looking at your arrangement." Lena lied.

"Understandable. However, I want you to memorize the structure." The boy proudly gazed at Lena and Lena nodded. "I am the best at chess in my class. Don't beat yourself up if you cannot beat me."

"Okay."

Lena was asked to go first. The boy kept monologing about the name of each pieces and how they move. Strangely, despite never playing it before, Lena felt very familiar with the game, familiar enough to ignore the boy and still knew what pieces to move on her next turn. Even better, she felt like she had done the game before. With the exact same movements and tactics.

"Are you sure you never play this before?" The boy raised an eyebrow before desperately moving his pieces to take one of Lena's rook.

"I am just lucky." Lena answered while thinking of a move. The rook was a bait and the boy took it. It meant Lena knew she could have taken the boy's queen, but she ignored it.

"We, Luthors, do not believe in luck. Just great minds."

One thing was different: Lena held back. She thought she was cheating if her 'dreams' was telling her how to play and how to move the pieces. Thus, she ignored the boy's mistaken moves and acted oblivious even though it could have given her an easy win. She could have even done the checkmate a few movements back if she wanted to.

She only had a few pieces left but the boy had almost twice as much pieces as Lena. Lena could see the pride in his face. For some time, she wondered if the boy was actually as genuine as her that he intentionally made mistaken moves so that she could win. Lena wondered if she should have just let herself won.

Their game was cut short when a figure of a formidable woman entered the room. Lena and the boy simultaniously turned with their mouth agape. The woman glared at Lena and turned to the boy.

"Lex, someone from the most prestigious school in the country has come looking for you. Come." The woman smiled. The boy nodded, stood up, and fixed his clothes.

He looked at Lena before he walked straight to his mother. "We will play again later, Lena. I hope you still remember the lesson."

Lena nodded and her eyes wandered to the woman and her brother. The woman answered her staring with the most underestimating glare to ever exist. "And you. Tidy up the board and take your backpack to your room with you. Clean yourself. Your tutor is waiting for you."

"Of course, mother."

* * *

That very evening, Lex had requested for her presence. Lena was eyeing a paper given by a servant, consisting of a map. It pointed to the woods at the back of Luthor's manor. Lena was not in a good mood to meet anyone, not even her brother, but she knew Lex did not like to wait. To which that explained why she sneaked out of the manor, defying her mother, letting herself wandered alone into the woods.

The instruction of the map was not quite precise and she would have had gotten lost if her visions did not give her any muscle memories. Lena almost took a wrong turn but saved because she remembered a tree with two nests in one of the branches. A few steps and broken branches later, she arrived at a spot Lex wanted her to be. Under an enormous dirty-built tree house in between two gigantic oak trees.

"Lex?" Lena half yelled.

"Up here. Take the ladder." So Lena did. She claimbed the ladder.

The room inside was pretty much just like how she remembered. or she visioned. One small bed near the window. On the corner, there are few chests that Lena remembered were meant to keep Lex's old toy that her mother wanted him to throw away but he love way too much to.

Lena sit down beside Lex. Both of them were in silent when Lex started to move and opened one of his chest. Lena stayed still.

"Mother was very pissed." Lex started talking. Lena stayed quiet in agreement. She should have seen where this conversation was going. "Your teacher called. Said you skipped two classes."

"Someone is stealing my lunch box. I went to look."

"And that person? Who stole your lunch box? What happened to him?"

She had no memories of that events in her mind. However, she regained a memory of how she kicked someone on a karate class and that person ended up in a hospital for a broken ribs. It gave Lena a horror and a feeling of guilt. She did not want to feel like that. She could not do that to anyone.

"I ratted him to the teacher. He confessed and apologized." Lena answered. Lex just hummed for a while and responded with nothing.

Lena saw Lex taking something out of the chest. A robot toy Lex loved very much a year ago, but the head was separated from the body, making it impossible to function anymore. Lena remembered from her real memory that her mother broke it in two because she thought Lex was too mature to play with such toys. Lex handed her that.

"No one steals from the Luthor. Surely, no one does work for us. We do not show weaknesses." Lex said in a very cold tone. His eyes were darted in Lena's and Lena had never seen Lex that fearsome before. "Mother was not furious that you skipped class."

"She was furious that someone stole from me and get away with it?"

"Exactly." Lex started to stand up. His face was stern and he did not show any sign of asking Lena to follow him. It felt like he was commanding Lena to stay at the tree house to think of her mistake. "If you at least threw a punch at that bastard, mother would have showered you with glory. She was mad for your lack of pride. The thing that makes us a Luthor."

By that, Lex took the ladder down and left Lena alone by herself with the broken robot in her hand. Surely she had learnt a valuable lesson, but she was conflicted whether or not she should follow it. Every since she was brought to meet the Luthor, the real Luthor, she always felt like she was out of place. Did not belong. Confusion, anger, sadness, loneliness, fear, overwhelming, tireness. All at one place.

She scrutinized the wooden chests surrounding the area, and she wondered if they were able to hide her feelings in there too.

* * *

This time, her dream was quite different. Unlike the other dreams that seemed blury, she could see the fragmence very clearly, like seeing it herself with her own eyes. She could even notice every detail that happened in there. She looked around to a strange room in a very high building she didn't remember ever visit.

She saw an adult woman with a black hair that was tied into a pony tail taking a drink from the table. In front of the woman, stood two persons: a man and a woman. Both used glasses. The man had a black hair, a well-built body and a charming smile. Beside him, there was a woman with a blonde tied hair. Lena surely never met the three person before, but just by looking at the blonde woman from afar gave her an undescribable calm. She felt like she had known the woman forever.

Lena moved closer to see the three figures better. She walked closer to the blonde woman and for no reason, she wanted to hug her.

The other fragmences were unclear and happened very fast, yet, this time was different. Lena noticed everything. She noticed the almost-invisible freckles in the woman's face. She could see the crinkle in her forehead. She noticed the mole in her skin. Furthermore, she could imagine how the blonde woman would look like with hair loosen up and without her pair of glasses. Lena felt so close.

"And who are you exactly?" Lena turned to the black-haired woman who had walked closer to the other two and then passed them to take another drink.

"Uh, Uhm--I am Kara Danvers."

**Author's Note:**

> So, how do you guys think?  
> Feel free to give critiques in the comment or point any mistakes! :)
> 
> tumblr: sunshine-zorel


End file.
